Last Day Alive
by SamNny
Summary: The things have finally come for Todd. The world will end tonight and Todd will spend his last moments with the scary neighbor man, Johnny C.


Bleeding red skies and nightmare black stars cast shadow over the bare ground. The wind was silent, yet swings and branches still swayed. Figures in the shape of bogeymen and devils roamed the streets. All looking for one 6 year-old, Todd Casil.

He stayed hiding in his room. Under the covers curled up with the seemingly evil Shmee. He was shaking slightly and his vision was blurred. His hands were clamped tightly together praying to God that the things wouldn't get him. Or the aliens. It seemed things like this would happen more often. Ever since he met the scary neighbor man his nightmares became more frequent and he became twice as afraid. But it wasn't all bad. The scary neighbor man did teach him how to be a little braver. He wasn't as afraid of the dark anymore for now he could sleep with his door closed and the hall light off. The branches taping his window soothed him now and the owls calling at night made him giggle.

As he lay their praying for his life the blanket that was sheltering him was soon yanked off. Todd had to farce his eyes open to meet his maker. This was the end of the line. But much to his surprise it wasn't a bogeyman or a devil. It was the scary neighbor man Johnny C. Standing over him with a concerned look his face Todd felt a little better. Johnny was the only one who even seemed to remotely care about him. His mom was a druggie and his father hated his life and blamed Todd for everything bad in it. Johnny at least talked to him and tried to teach him life's lessons. Even if they scared the living daylights out of him. It was still an effort.

_"Squee?"_

Todd looked attentively at Johnny as he heard his nickname called.

_"Are the things after you now?"_

All Todd could do was nod his head. He started shaking more violently as he thought of what the things would do to him once they found him. He almost started to scream when Johnny spoke again.

_"O.K., O.K.! Calm down now. No need to be alarmed. I was just checking in on you. Those two shit bags you call parents don't seem to even know what's going on. All throughout the neighborhood people have locked their doors and tried finding somewhere safe to hide. Anyway, I was just making sure you were safe. I'm sorry to inform you Squee but there is no safe place to hide. The things are coming and they're going to put up a fight. No one is safe. Well goodbye, this is the last time we'll see each other. I won't see you in Heaven."_

Johnny turned and started out the window when little Todd jumped and latched onto his leg. He was pleading with his eyes 'Help Me Please!' and he started to cry. It killed Johnny on the inside to know that this time he couldn't blame the boys' pain on his parents. It was his fault. Not that he'd ever show it on the outside.

_"Why would you want to come with me? You're not safe with me. If anything you'd be in more danger. I have a victim at home and I'm going to kill her. You wouldn't want to stumble in on something like that. The sound of her cries might make your ears bleed and the tools I use are obviously a safety hazard for someone as small as you. You're better off here with that stuffed bear of yours."_

Todd looked back over at his bed where he had unknowingly dropped Shmee. Then he looked back up at Johnny. He ran back over to the bed, grabbed Shmee, and turned back to the window only to find that Johnny had left. He let out a small gasp and stared at the floor. Tonight was going to be hell and he had no one to comfort him. He didn't want to die alone.

He ran out of his room and down the hall to the study where he knew his father would be tiredly working on something of no importance. But it paid the bills right? He ran in and saw his father typing on the computer. Before he could even utter a word his father turned at yelled, _"What could you possibly want at this hour?! Go to bed! Or better yet go somewhere else! Go wreck someone else's life and crush their dreams. Whatever you do, just go!"_ And with that little Todd Casil was locked out of the study.

He went and checked his parents' room only to find his mother sprawled out on the bed unconscious. It was hopeless. No one here knew or would care if it was the end of the world. So let them die while they finish the last day of their pathetic lives. It's not like they deserved to live anyway.

So now Todd wandered around his house. He went down to the living room and opened the little door under the entertainment center and pulled out a book. It was a photo album. He flipped through the pages and found pictures of his parents at their wedding. And on their honeymoon. It was amazing because in all of these pictures they were smiling. There was only one picture of Todd. It was the day he was born. He was in his mother's arms with his father right next to her. This was the only picture he found of them not smiling. It wasn't surprising but it hurt.

Outside the window thunder roared and threatened to break the sky. Todd jumped up quickly and grabbed Shmee. He made a quick decision and decided to run. He ran out the front door and turned down the street. He ran up to Johnny's front door and stared at it. He didn't know what to expect to be behind the door but he took the chance and opened it. To his surprise there wasn't anything terribly unusual. It was very messy and the floors were covered in who knows what. Only when he entered the living room did he feel like screaming. There were knifes bolted into the walls and dolls heads were ripped off and carved. Blood stained the floor and walls and it smelled like 3 month old cat litter. Used cat litter. He plugged his nose and ran until he hit a door. He thought anything would be better than this so he opened and closed it quickly.

He searched around for a light switch and when he found it he was in shock. The stairs seemed to go on forever! He wasn't really the curious type but he wasn't just going to stand at the top of the stairway. He moved his feet and headed downward. It seemed that the more he walked the darker it became. And that was the case. Todd had always been the cautious one so he carried around a flashlight. He took it out and shined its bright light forward. And when he reached the bottom of the stairs there was another door. He slowly opened it and when he saw what was on the other side he dropped the flashlight and stood there in pure terror.

On the other side of that door was his homicidal neighbor getting ready to decapitate a woman. She couldn't have been more than 35 years old. She was tied upside down and crying and begging for her life. Johnny turned to Todd and dropped butcher knife he had been holding. He walked over to Todd.

_"I told you it was bad. How did you get in here anyway?"_

Todd looked down at his feet, eyes still wide, and said,_ "The front door was unlocked."_

Johnny looked unsatisfied with his answer.

_"But why are you here?"_

_"I didn't want to die alone."_

The answer shocked Johnny. Instead of dying at home with his family he would rather die with a killer. It was quite ironic. The woman tied up had almost freed herself when Johnny quickly turned, grabbed the knife, and lodged it into her head. She died quickly the complete opposite way Johnny had planned. But there were more important things to attend to now. Like figuring out what to do with Todd.

They went back upstairs and entered what seemed to be the kitchen. There were spaghetti cans everywhere and bowls filled with old cereal. It had to be the kitchen but there was no fridge. It was so filthy but so empty. How did he survive?! Don't people eat cereal with milk? Whatever. It was of no importance now.

Johnny reached into a cupboard and pulled out a rather large pot and a strainer. He placed the strainer neatly on his head and the pot on Todd's. It was much too large for his head so Johnny looked around until he found one his size. Todd stood there and stared at Johnny confused.

_"What are you doing?"_

Johnny had a smirk on his face.

_"Well if I'm going to die then I want to see the streets fill with blood. I want to see the fights and hear the people pleading for their lives."_

Todd's eyes got huge. Johnny really did get a kick out of other people's pain. Part of Todd couldn't blame him because almost everyone in the town was rude and ignorant. Johnny probably thought they deserved what was coming to them. He was probably also glad that he would be relieved of his duty. Someone else could do his job.

Johnny ripped the cupboard door right off its hinges and signaled Todd to follow. They slipped out the back door and hid behind the house. They waited until it was safe before they came out and started sneaking around the neighborhood. They didn't want to be the first to die after all. Todd was the initial reason the things had even come so they had to be extra careful.

Why were the things after Todd anyway? He was the only good person left in the town. He was so innocent and kind. That's probably the only reason Johnny hadn't killed him yet. He was so small and adorable that you wouldn't think anyone would want to hurt him. But that's exactly why they did. Mr. Satan was trying to deprive the town of the only decent human being left! Oh wait until all this clicks in Johnny's head. He'll be pissed!

So they managed to make it down the street. It so wasn't obvious that they were trying. After all, it was normal to see a walking cupboard mosey its way down the street. Everybody knows they have feet and can grunt when they stubbed their toe on a rock. Duh. Did you know they also drag teddy bears with them?

They made their way down to the small park. There were hoards of people gathered there. You'd have sworn it was a church or something. I mean isn't that where people should try to seek refuge? Either these people have no faith or their all idiots. Or a combination of the two. Todd and Johnny made their way over to the swings and took their seats. But no sooner did they make contact to the rusty swings did an explosion occur.

And what do you know... Todd's house blew up. Say good bye to mom and dad kid. You're an orphan now. Todd's eyes grew wide with fear and tears trailed down his face. They were terrible parents but he still loved them. At least they died quickly. Then a few more onsets of explosions occurred and the entire neighborhood caught fire. The things all came sweeping down the street.

They headed towards the park. It was time to take cover. Johnny grabbed Todd and ran behind a bush. He had his hand covering Todd's mouth so he couldn't scream. He poked his head out and saw all of the people he once had to put up with fall to the ground and die violently. He was so proud.

Unknowingly Johnny removed his hand from Todd's mouth. He stood there, calmer now, and hugged Shmee for dear life. Then he did something unexpectedly. He reached out and grabbed Johnny's hand. He clutched it firmly but gently and closed his eyes. He was silently praying.

Upon the sudden contact Johnny looked back at Todd. He saw his innocence and his attempts to stay alive. As if praying to God would save him. Johnny never was one to have faith. Johnny thought about it and wondered... why are the things after him anyway? Then he realized they wanted to take his innocence away. That whole thought from earlier all made sense to him and I was right. He was pissed.

Johnny gave Todd's hand a tight squeeze causing the little one to open his eyes and look at him.

_"We might be the last two people alive Squee. The things want your innocence. They want to deprive you of your kind heart and fill it with hatred just like all the others. You won't be different anymore. You'll be just like everybody else. And that means no more late night conversations. No more sneaking out at 1 A.M. to buy brain freezy's. No more band-aids and bactine..."_

Todd stared at Johnny, mouth open, and looked like he was about to say something when Johnny cut him off.

_"I won't let them take that from you. I won't let them take the only thing good in my life away. I refuse to let this be the end!"_

Just as Johnny finished his little rant the bush they hid behind caught fire and they had to move out. And once in plain sight any and every bogeyman and devil turned to face them. Johnny knew they were going to try an all out attack. All coming at them at once. Johnny released Todd's hand and gave him the cupboard door. He told him to shield himself. And then all hell broke loose.

Bogeymen and devils came from left and right. All Johnny could do was pull out his knives and pray for a miracle. And he did too. The only time in his life when he felt the need to pray. And he fought. And fought well.

Not that stabbing and slashing at them would do anything but they did have quite the fight on their hands. Blood came flying out of Johnny's body like a volcanic eruption. The things had their way with him. They had left him their dying and the hard concrete.

As he lied their bleeding he glanced over at Todd. He took one last look into the face of innocence and gave a weak but meaningful smile. Right before he was stabbed through the head by Mr. Satan himself.

Todd stood petrified and alone. He was the last one alive. His only protector and true friend lay dead before him. And then before he could blink his body was being penetrated by a knife. It went clear though him. He died instantly. Him too with a weak smile. And Shmee was dropped right by his side.

And so there we have it. It was, for everyone, their last day alive.

The town burned down and the neighborhood was buried in blood and ashes. No one came to help bury the dead. It just lay there in ruins now.

All the people that died that day made it to hell. Every day they were forced to relive their death. For you see Mr. Satan decided it would be a fitting end instead of the original crap that went on. As for Todd well he made it to Heaven. God had answered his prayer for a peaceful life in Heaven. He had a beautiful golden halo and tiny white wings.

And you know what Johnny even got to watch over him. Todd's parents were of the many selected to live the rest of eternity in hell. And Johnny was the only one who could have Todd's guardian. Because I mean, hey, at least he gave a damn about the kid.

Johnny didn't quite end up in Heaven. I mean after all he was the leading cause of death in that town. But he wasn't banished to hell either. He was kind of just floating around. But he floated on over to watch Todd from outside the gates of Heaven. Johnny smiled now. The afterlife wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
